Hawk of the North
WARNING: Contains; killing, gore, swear words, ect. Also, read the comments for updates, keep in mind this story will get very violent. Chapter 1: Curse of the night stalkers Hawke awoke as he heard a creak, Hawke froze and looked at the end of his bed, his dog was there asleep peacefully, Hawke heard another creak, but this one was louder and closer. Hawke reached to his bed side table and grasped his dagger, Hawke heard a footstep, Hawke hid his dagger and closed his eyes pretending to sleep. Hawke felt a dagger being held up to his throat, Hawke grasped his dagger and opened his eyes, Hawke stabbed his dagger into their heart. Hawke felt disarmed quickly and stabbed their own dagger into their chest. The figure fell down, they landed on Hawkes chest, Hawke pushed the dead body off. Hawke out of his bed and examined the body; it was a female, they had dark black hair, dagger like fangs and pale skin. Hawke muttered "Vampyre, a mortal type of vampire..." Hawke removed the two daggers, they were covered in blood. Hawke walked out of his room and into the main room and lit a candle and grabbed a cloth, he wiped the blood of the vampyres dagger and examined it; it's handle looked like a dragon, it had two tails that wrapped around the blade that kept in place, the dragons eye was a blood red ruby. Hawke mutter "Blood ruby, of course... It absorbs the life and blood of those who are wounded by it, a slow and painful death." Hawke sat it on the floor then cleaned his own dagger which was a normal animal skinning dagger that he stole from a merchant many years ago. Hawke walked over to the fire place and saw only ashes, all the wood for the morning was gone, his mother got up early in the morning. Hawke froze for a second then remembered his mother, Hawke charged into his mothers room and before his eyes she lay, dead. Hawkes father was standing over her then slowly turned around his eyes glowing orange, Hawke asked "Dad, are you feeling alright?" his father said nothing but hissed and turned into a swarm of bats and flew behind him. His father bit into Hawkes neck drinking blood, Hawke reached behind him and grabbed his fathers hair and pulled it, Hawke span around punched his dad in the face. Hawke leaped at his father and pushed him to the ground, Hawke began hitting his father in the head repeatedly, until his fists began to bleed, his father was still awake but dazed. Hawkes father bit Hawkes hand as he punched him again, Hawke saw the vampyres dagger within reach. Hawke grasped the dagger and yelled "Die demon!" Hawke held the dagger to his father throat but he still struggled, Hawke had no choice but to slice of his head, and so he did, his fathers head rolled across the ground, his body twitched and still moved, it reached for Hawkes throat. Hawke gripped the dagger with both hands then stabbed the headless body's chest, repeatedly. Hawke got up and reached up at his neck and felt it burn, Hawke fell to his knees in pain as he felt vampyre taint enter into his veins. Hawke looked down at his hands and saw his veins turn pure black, Hawke mutter "No, no, no! This can't be real it must be a dream it must be!" Hawke screamed in pain then got up his vision blurry, Hawke stumbled over to a wooden pillar and leaned on his gasping for air. Hawke fell to his knees then fell to the side and laid on ground unable to move, Hawke heard knocking at the door then heard a voice "Open the door!" Hawke blinked and then heard thuds to the door, soon the door crashed to the ground and guards flooded in, they saw Hawke laying on the ground and behind him his lifeless father, a guard knelt down and looked at Hawke. Hawke felt the overwhelming hunger to feed, Hawke gripped the ground trying to resist but then gave in, Hawke launched at the guard and bit into his neck and sucked him dry of blood. Hawke felt his head ache then he heard a voice; it was the god of all vampire kind. "You are now my minion. Hawke." the voice sneered. Hawke felt two guards grip him, one felt Hawkes head while the commander put Hawke in chains, the commander said "You are hereby under arrest for murder, vamprism and stealing, do you have anything to say to that?" Hawke breathed "No." the commander pointed outside and said "Get him out of my sight." Hawke walked outside with the guards following him, he was chained the the guard so he couldn't run away. Chapter 2: Brothers in steel Two weeks later; Hawke was chained to the wall of his cell, he had his trial, he was to rot in jail for the rest of his days, Hawke hungered for blood. Hawke began to sweat, he needed blood, Hawke wiped the sweat off of his face. Hawke stared at the bars, he heard his new cellmate say "What are ya' in for?" Hawke said simply "Murder, stealing, vamprism and poking the guards. What are ''you ''in for?" the man said "Poking the guards is called; Lolly gaggin' and I'm in for treason, desertion, stealin', murder." Hawke asked "Where are you from? You sound like you're from the Desert marches." the man retorted "I'm from dust wall thank ya' where are ya' from?" Hawke face palmed then rubbed his hand down his face then sighed "Dust wall is ''in ''Desert march, and I am from golden wall, common district and what is your name?" the man grumbled "I knew that, to answer ya' askin' I'm ol' Endrin." Hawke clearly knew this man wasn't educated, Hawke said "I am Hawke." Endrin snapped "I know that, ya' the talk all over the human lands." Hawke heard a guard shout "Prisoners it's lights out now!" Hawke sighed then rested his head against the wall and watched the lights come off. Hawke's dark vision came on and he could see perfectly fine, that was one perk to be a vampyre. Hawke heard Endrin snoring, Hawke grunted in annoyance. Hawke heard of guard on watch snore, Hawke thought ''This is my chance... ''Hawke tugged at the chains on his hands he did this every night when the guards fall asleep, the chain holder shuttered a little bit but still held strong. Hawke pulled really hard and his hand chain came free, now he had to free his legs and other hand. Hawke knew some fire magic and used it on his other hand chain and melted through the metal, Hawke heard someone in the cell across say "Hey, what are you doing Hawke?" Hawke looked across and saw Alistair, Nathan, Drake and Connor staring at him. Hawke replied "I'm getting the oblivion out of here!" Drake said "Can you free us?" Connor added "We can help you." Hawke considered it for a split second then said "Alright." Hawke used the fire magic on his leg chains but it did nothing. Hawke got angry then reached down and ripped the chains off and then walked over to Endrin and drained him of his blood. Hawke can drank his fill then noticed Connors silver eyes; we was a werewolf and then Hawke realised it's a full moon tomorrow. Hawke reached for the guard who was within reach and slammed his head into the bars and then choked him to death, Hawke drank from the dead guard then grabbed the key and stripped the guard of his armor and Hawke put his clothes on the guard and put the armor on himself, Hawke chained the dead guard to the wall to make it look like Hawke never got out of jail, Hawke also used magic to make the dead guard look like himself. Hawke unlocked his own cell then opened the other cell and unlocked the chains, Nathan joked "I guess we are brothers in steel now." Hawke stood up then said "We are not brothers, I just need you to help me get out." Hawke shut the cell doors and then said "Stay back, there will be a battle." Hawke founded the door to the guards dorm. Hawke unsheathed his sword and stabbed the closet guard. Hawke focused on blood then blood magic arua appeared in his hand, Hawke used the magic and sucked the life from a guard. The guards got up and unsheathed their swords and charged, Hawke blocked an attack, Hawke lunged his hand into their chest and ripped out of their heart, the guard stared at Hawke then fell to the ground lifeless. Hawke turned into a swarm of bats and appeared behind the guards and killed them all, one remained, they fell to the knees and begged "Please don't kill me! I have a family!" Hawke said coldly "Tell that to the other guards I killed." Hawke cut their head off and watched the body fall to the ground. blood spurted from their neck, Hawke looked at his team mates then said "Grab some armor and a weapon." Hawke looked at the mess he made. Hawke turned invisible then said "Stay there, I'll scout." Hawke phased through the wall and saw six guards guarding the exit, Hawke saw the commanders office. Hawke phased through the wall into the commanders room, he was signing papers, not normal papers, but ''slavery ''papers. Hawke read it, it said; 'To the Abarsses, a peace offering, we offer our prisoners as slaves. I hope you accept. - Commander Skull' Hawke sneaked behind the commander and snapped his neck, Hawke destroyed the papers then he phased through the wall back to the guards dorm and said "There are six guards guarding the exit, come on." Hawke uncloaked. Alistair said "I'm guessing that was a vampire power." Hawke nodded then kicked down the door and charged at the guards, Hawke cloaked then reappeared behind a guard and snapped his neck, Hawke stabbed another one. Leaving four guards, the others killed them, Hawke opened the sewer grate then nodded his head toward it, Connor complained "Really? That's our way out?" Hawke said "Yes it is, it's the quickest way out of the city without anymore fighting." Hawke jumped down into the sewers first, he was jumping into the dark. Chapter 3: The sewers Hawke landed perfectly, Hawke looked around then called "It's safe!" Hawke watched them dropped down. Hawke heard Drake complain "It's so dark." Hawke looked at Connor who looked at him, Connors eyes were glowing; he could see in the dark. Hawke sighed and conjured up at ball of light then said bluntly "There, now shut up." Hawke looked around and saw three tunnels, Hawke hissed "Keep back." Hawke turned back to the tunnels and stood there with his eyes closed, Hawke felt heat to his left, it was the warmth of mortals, torches and the outside. Hawke opened his eyes then pointed toward the left tunnel and said "That way." Hawke stepped forward into the tunnel he felt grief from his mothers death build up, he was getting closer and closer to the outside which reminded him so much of her. Hawke stopped and sniffed the air and stiffened; he smelt death. Hawke unsheathed his sword and warned "Get ready for a fight." Hawke continued walking, soon, he heard something crunching on bones and snarling. Hawke put his hand up signaling to stop, Hawke turned invisible and stalked around the corner and saw three werewolves, Hawke crept up on them then bit into one of their necks and raked his fangs down his side then stabbed into it's head, it dropped to the ground dead. Hawke looked up and saw a werewolf charge him, before he had time to react he felt a slash to his chest, Hawke grunted in pain then quickly slashed the werewolfs chest then slashed off one of it's arms, the other werewolf grabbed Hawke by the neck, Hawke struggled then head butted the werewolf and flipped his sword around and stabbed into it's soft, tender flesh. Hawke slashed the one that held him. The werewolf fell to the ground with a heavy thud, Hawke looked at the Werewolf that only had one arm, they had shifted back to his human form. Hawke walked up to them and grabbed them by the neck and slammed them against the wall, Hawke heard the man groan "Mother shiter..." Hawke demanded "Who are you!" the man groaned "I am... Saren... destroyer of your kind, vampire." Hawke shouted "I did not choose to become a Vampyre!" Saren sighed "You called yourself 'Vampyre' so... you are a mortal Vampire? A lesser Vampire?" Hawke nodded. Saren smirked then punched Hawkes gut, Hawke let go of Saren in pain, Hawke looked up his eyes blazing with rage, Hawke charged into Saren with the rage of a million warriors, Hawke charged into Saren but surprisingly they didn't tumble over, Hawke crashed into a wall, Saren grunt in pain then grabbed Hawkes hair and pulled it, Hawke roared in pain then kicked Sarens leg out from under him. Hawke walked up to Sarens face then stomped his foot down onto his face, blood splattered everywhere, so did brain and head juices. Hawke spat on his corpse then dragged his foot along the ground getting the brains off, Hawke walked off toward where the others were, Hawke froze then cloaked as he heard Drake say "Nathan, what the hell do we do with these shit-heads? We knocked out Connor but killed Alistair..." Nathan replied "We kill that mother-shitter Hawke that's what." Hawke appeared behind the two then he said coldly "To late." Hawke beheaded Nathan then grabbed an arrow and lodged it into Drakes head. Hawke muttered "I knew I shouldn't of trusted them..."